His Sins
by vphunter
Summary: "Can I ask you a question?" the teen asked as he looked down at the table, refusing to make eye contact."How long will they be keeping me here?" his attention was still at the table."It depends on you and how much progress we make." Aizen said. AizenIchi
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Due to my chronic boredom I've decided to start another story. Right now I'm stuck creating a logo that I hate (may I add) for a client that thinks black and white strips look good on the web and being the nice person that I am I can't bring myself to tell that person that it won't look good so to clear my mind I decided to start a new story. Anyway enjoy

**Please review; I do appreciate all feedback the good and although I say I appreciate bad review that's not true, I have an ego larger than Aizen's minus the god complex. **

**Beta Read By**_: _**Warrior Nun**

"Hello, Kurosaki-san," Dr. Aizen said as he looked over the orange haired teen's case files. "Please take a seat." He motioned for Ichigo to take the seat across from him.

While reading the orange haired teen's case files, Aizen takes a moment to study the younger's actions as Ichigo looks around the room provided by the psych ward.

The room was small and dimly lit with one light hovering over the table that separated the brown haired man from the orange haired teen. The only furniture other than the table was two chairs.

As Aizen observed the teen that sat in front of him, he found the latter intriguing; this boy with an angelic face was capable of such heinous crime. If anything, Ichigo looked fragile. The kid was pale, thin with ridicules bright orange haired and the soft's brown eyes he had ever seen. Aizen thought to himself.

"Can I ask you a question?" the teen asked as he looked down at the table, refusing to make eye contact. "How long will they be keeping me here?" his attention was still at the table.

"It depends on you and how much progress we make." Aizen said as he smiled at the orange haired teen sitting across from him.

"Truth be told this could take weeks may be months and even years, Kurosuki-san, it all depends on when you'll let me in." He continued, still holding the warm inviting smiles that he uses with all his patients.

"You can call me Ichigo." the teen said softly as he looked up.

"Ok, Ichigo, where do you want to began?" Aizen spoke as he opened the small note book that sat in front of him, as he prepared to write down notes.

"I don't know…" Ichigo whispered, sounding almost unsure.

"Why don't you explain your reasons for killing Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Aizen asked as he watched the teen tense up after hearing his name. "After all you claimed to be in love with him, I'm just curious."

"It would take years for me to explain my action." Ichigo replied while sighing.

"That's perfectly fine, we have all the time in the world," Aizen reassured him as he rests his head on the palm of his hand.

"How about we start from the very beginning how did you and Jeagerjaques met." He suggested with a warm smile that made the boy blush.

"A-Am, I guess we can start from there if you want…" Ichigo said as he made eye contact with Aizen

"Then whenever you're ready to began," Aizen said as he picked up his pen.

"I guess I'll start at middle school…" The young boy began as he walked to the window. "That's when we first met." The last part was spoken underneath his breath.


	2. chapter 2: meeting

Authors Note: Someone asked for more in the second chapter so I'm made this chapter longer any way enjoy

**Please review; I do appreciate all feedback the good and the bad**

**Beta Read By**_: _**Warrior Nun thanks' Again**

Chapter 2:

"My school was having their annual Cherry Blossom festival." Ichigo began with a bitter smile. "Did you know that was the only time my school allowed outsiders on campus?" The orange haired teen looked out the window and laughed to himself. "I was a part of the drama club, so I was given the task of assent stage-manager." Ichigo sighed as he walked back to his seat. With a settle smile he takes the seat in front of the brown haired doctor and continued.

"I was setting up Juliet's bedroom balcony." Ichigo said as he made eye contact with Aizen as a faint smile graced his face.

"Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite plays," the orange haired teen has happiness dripping from his tone as he reminisced about the past. "So it's safe to say I was more than excited to take on the job. In fact, I was so excited the night before; I didn't get any sleep" he said with a child like smile, showing the innocence of his age.

"I was so young and naïve back than" he said as he lowered his head. "And I wish I could go back to that time…" the last part was almost underneath his breath.

"You speak as if you lived three lifetimes." Aizen commented as he interjected, as he saw the depression in the younger's eyes.

"If I'm corrected, that was only but three years ago. Is it safe to say you wish you never met Jeagerjaques?" Aizen asked out of curiosity.

"Not true!" the teen objected. "Some of my greatest memories are of him." When the teen spoke, there was sadness dripping from his tone.

"Wishing to be young is what everyone does as they age." He simply stated.

"That may be true but most fifteen year olds don't, in fact it's the opposite" Aizen said as he watched in awe at the teen in front of him.

_He truly is intriguing in every retrospect__,_ the older man thought to himself before he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"True but not every teen murder their adult lover." The teen said while chuckling darkly.

"You find humor in that." Aizen asked with an eye brow raised.

"No, I just see the irony in all of this." Ichigo stated, shaking his head.

"The irony, you say?"

"Yes; teen goes insane due to constant abuse, can't bear to live with or without his boyfriend who made sure of that, and then take's a knife to his lovers back before attempting to kill himself, because he believed it would be a beautiful end to their fucked up relationship." The teen sighed "I-I'm not ready to talk about that yet." The teen looked down as tears come to his eyes.

"That's fine, you don't have to talk about your relationship, tell me more about your school play." Aizen said with a warm smile.

_Ichigo's memory:_

"_Chad, keep it steady!" the orange haired boy shouts to the larger preteen. "We don't want Juliet falling on her graceful ass as the makeshift stage comes apart." Ichigo's voice was dripping with sarcasm. The larger preteen just gave the shorter preteen thumbs up in recognition._

"_Uyruu, how are the costumes coming along?" Ichigo asked a little pissed off that the stage manager has decided to bail on their responsibilities as directors. _

"_I'm working as fast as I can!" the teen with semi-long black hair and glasses said with frustration. "I could work even faster if you stop asking every other minute if I made any progress!" he turned his attention back to his sewing. _

"_Whatever, just make sure it's done in an hour; although I'm sure no one would mind if our Juliet is nude." the orange haired teen replied with a shit eating grin as he watched the other teen turn red with anger as he silently cursed the other teen. _

"_Ichigo, where do you want us to place the flowers?" a strawberry-blonde asked while humming to herself _

"_Place them on the stoop, __Orihime__" Ichigo yelled as he walked over._

"_I-I'm afraid of heights…" she said as she stared at the ladder in front of her. _

"_It's fine, I'll do it." The orange haired teen sighed as he thought to himself how useless everyone is around him. While he climbed up the ladder cursing fate for his useless staff, as he __rise with each step. _

"_Keigo, place that stack of wood over there" the dark haired teen said as he sent text messages, while the teen holding the extra wood turned._

"_Where, __Koji-"Before__ he could finish his statement, the wood that he was holding accidently struck the ladder Ichigo was currently climbing._

"_Ichigo, watch out!" someone shouted._

"_Wha-" before the orange haired teen could finish his statement the ladder starts to sway._

"_Ahhh!" was all they heard as Ichigo __ascended. He closed his eyes, as if hoping that it would be better than seeing his own blood after he dies. But he didn't feel the concrete, instead he felt something soft but yet firm supporting him in a bridal style. Almost reluctant to open his eyes, Ichigo heard a deep voice._

"_You ok, kid?" the man said as he held the recently falling teen in his arms._

"_I-I'm fine, thanks for catching me, mister…" the teen said softly as he blushed in the other's arms, as he gazed into blue eyes._

"_No problem, names Grimmjow by the way." the man simply said as he helped the teen stand._

TBC*************************************************


End file.
